


Steady

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't notice when the rain slacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by pun's Kisses-in-the-Rain fic-a-thon.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Yoochun scanned the foyer for the flip-flops he wanted to wear.

Yunho, hands stuffed in his hoodie's pockets, rocked on his heels impatiently. "I can't believe we haven't done it before. The theater's less than three blocks away."

It had been a while since they'd snuck out to the movies, and they'd never snuck out from their current Tokyo residence. The only reason they were doing it tonight was because the other three were still at the recording studio, and from the way Junsu had sounded when he'd called earlier, they wouldn't be home any time soon.

Perfect movie night, without the need for excuses. Yoochun didn't mind being enigmatic, though he was never quite sure if it worked under Jaejoong's direct scrutiny. And Yunho couldn't lie to save his life, so he simply wouldn't say anything and would try to look cute instead of guilty, and before they'd know it, Jaejoong would decide to come along -- the lure of possible adventure too much temptation. And then the night wouldn't be movie night -- simple, uncomplicated movie night -- anymore.

Sneaking out was surprisingly easy. The service elevator took them to the back of the underground parking garage. Out a side door, and they followed a narrow pedestrian way that looped around office buildings surrounding a small plaza deserted after business hours, then across the street to an empty children's park. Through the park, and at the next street the pedestrian walkway ended, but they only had to hunker down and fall in with the sidewalk crowds another block to the cineplex.

Yunho glanced over and Yoochun held up the tickets he'd bought online. The cineplex was briskly busy, and although Yoochun wanted to believe in blending in with the crowd, anonymity was hard when you were a good ten centimeters taller than almost everyone else. He poked Yunho's shoulder.

"Slouch more."

"If I slouch any more I'll be walking on my knees."

Yoochun imagined it and swallowed a giggle; he was giddy from the rush. Yunho flashed him a quick smile and rested his hand on Yoochun's back as they followed the queue. Yunho's fingertips lightly tickled his spine, not helping the giddiness much, but when Yoochun caught his eye, Yunho didn't seem to be aware he was doing anything. There was something familiar and reassuring about that, so Yoochun didn't ask him to stop.

The ticket taker was bored and didn't even look at them, and the only moment of possible recognition was when two girls paused and stared at them curiously before disappearing behind the crowd. Yoochun and Yunho made it to their seats during the previews, silently congratulated each other for a successful escape by bumping fists, and settled in to watch the show.

Which was even scarier and more horrifying than Changmin, who'd already seen the movie in Korea, had led them to believe. When the movie ended and they blended back into the crowd, Yoochun kept thinking about it.

"Okay, that scene on the train? That was fuckin' scary," Yoochun said. He walked close enough to Yunho that their arms bumped, and even though it was only a silly movie, he was glad for the contact. Yunho had a way of steadying him. Nothing severe and unyielding like an anchor, more like the way a kid holds a kite, letting it fly without letting it go. Yoochun pictured Yunho holding a kite and watching it in wonder, and smiled to himself.

"The beach scene," Yunho said. "When you see she has the knife in her bag--"

"--and the doll!" Yoochun exclaimed, grinning and shuddering. "Fuck, that was creepy."

They slowed their steps when they reached the children's park because there was no one else there.

"When she pulled the knife out..." Yunho said, shaking his head. "I thought I was gonna die."

Yoochun elbowed him and said, "I know. You gasped like a girl."

Yunho elbowed him back. "Was my gasp as girly as yours at the end, when the mother showed up on the stairs?"

Yoochun chuckled. "About the same level of girliness. But that scene... I jumped out of my skin, I swear."

Light rain started to fall, catching the shimmer from a streetlight. It felt refreshing after the tension of the movie, and Yoochun went over to the swings. "I guess we're both girls, then," he said, sitting down and rocking back and forth.

Yunho flexed his arms. "Speak for yourself." He stood in front of the swing and grabbed the chains, directing Yoochun from left to right. "I'm very manly."

"So I've read," Yoochun snorted, and Yunho grinned at him. "And it makes me wonder (a) where they got their information and (b) manly compared to who?"

"Hey!" Yunho shook the chains, twisting Yoochun from side to side, but he was still smiling. His hood had fallen back, and the rain misted his cheeks. "Am I really that hopeless?" There was laughter in his voice.

"No..." Yoochun said, looking up at him. The wavering streetlight was a damp glow on his skin, and his strength, his energy, flowed with the rain over Yoochun. Steadying.

Yoochun thought, _No, you're... you're exactly my type, if I was into guys. Jaejoong says what does it matter, girl or guy or Martian, if you love somebody, and maybe he's right... or maybe I just want him to be right... because maybe I am into guys... except the only guy I'd be into is you._

_So maybe I love you._

But he didn't say anything as he gazed up at Yunho, and Yunho turned the chains again, slowly, his long fingers loosening their grip to sketch a lazy trail in the air before coming to rest on Yoochun's shoulders. Yoochun rose from the swing -- the chains squeaked with the loss of contact -- and half-hoped the night was darker than he thought. That Yunho couldn't see him as well as he could see Yunho.

Yunho could. A tentative nothing of a touch: fingertips swirling on the back of Yoochun's neck, fingers rain-slick and hot beneath it. And Yunho not looking away, not smiling now -- and right when Yoochun realized that meant something, Yunho leaned in and kissed him.

Yoochun went very still, navigating through all the wrong responses before arriving at the right one, the one that felt natural: he accepted, encouraged the kiss.

Yunho was a good kisser. Slow and careful but not hesitant or uncertain. Like he'd been wanting to do this for a very long time. That thought lit up in Yoochun, made him press close, wrap his arms around Yunho, and kiss back. As slow but taking risks -- because Yunho was a very good kisser.

Yunho drew back first, though he kept his hand on Yoochun's shoulder. Yunho looked like he was going to say something, but he didn't, and they gazed at each other through rain catching streetlights like sparks. Yoochun laughed a little, pure nerves and what-the-fuck-just-happened, and in silence they resumed the walk home.

Yoochun couldn't grab a thought and hold onto it; he quit trying. Let the memories of sensations take the place of thought: Yunho's lower lip quivering beneath his teeth, the slow body-length shiver when he parted his lips.

They kissed again in the deserted office plaza, surrounded by sleeping towers of steel and glass. Kissed for so long they didn't notice when the rain slacked.

"I'd be lying if I said I was expecting this," Yoochun said at last. Their steps were slow as they followed the pedestrian walkway winding around concrete planters for skinny urban trees.

"I know." Yunho's mouth quirked and he looked self-conscious but not ashamed. It was kind of adorable, Yoochun couldn't help noticing, and he hitched his breath because his first impulse was to pull Yunho into another kiss.

"But you're okay with it?" Yunho asked, searching Yoochun's face, and Yoochun knew he wouldn't be seeing the reassurances he was looking for. "It doesn't have to happen again," Yunho added before Yoochun could answer.

Yoochun took his time, said carefully, "I'm... It's okay." He paused, but there was no reason to mask the truth. "I want it to happen again."

"Oh."

Yoochun had never seen Yunho's eyes light up so much when he wasn't smiling. That was kind of adorable, too. Yoochun relaxed and said teasingly, "Don't know why it's you... Maybe you're a Martian."

Yunho laughed. "You've been talking to Jaejoong."

_Not specifically, not about you_, Yoochun was about to say but he stopped himself. Maybe Yunho was exactly what they'd been talking about, he just hadn't recognized it at the time.

It struck him that Yunho had had the same conversation with Jaejoong. Yoochun shuddered from giddiness, and Yunho took his hand. Long, slender, strong hand, warm and rain-damp and comforting like curling up in a blanket on a cold night.

"You realize it's gonna be impossible to keep Jaejoong from finding out," Yoochun said, trying and failing to imagine Jaejoong's reaction. He couldn't even think as far as Changmin and Junsu finding out.

Yunho looked at him blankly, like the idea of keeping it from the others had never occurred to him, like he wouldn't even know why they would try. Yoochun squeezed his hand and thought, _Don't ever change_.

(the end)


End file.
